


take down that tequila

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: “So you do associate with the riff-raff now and again?” Weevil spoke close to her ear over the music, from behind; she surprised him by being here, he figured he could at least return in kind. A shady dive in the ‘02, it’s exactly the kind of place she shouldn’t be but somehow always ended up. Spotting the blonde, wavy bob from across the bar, Weevil just couldn’t go back to his drink the same way. It was her, alright, but it was a version of her Weevil didn’t find wholly familiar.Veronica's on a job in Weevil's neighborhood... and maybe he'll play along.Inspired by VMHQ's Weevil Week on Tumblr :)





	

“So you _do_ associate with the riff-raff now and again?” Weevil spoke close to her ear over the music, from behind; she surprised him by being here, he figured he could at least return in kind. A shady dive in the ‘02, it’s exactly the kind of place she shouldn’t be but somehow always ended up. Spotting the blonde, wavy bob from across the bar, Weevil just couldn’t go back to his drink the same way. It was her, alright, but it was a version of her Weevil didn’t find wholly familiar. Seeing her, seeing the guy she was talking to practically salivate over her dress…  
  
    Betting everything in his wallet that she was here for a job, as she turned around to face him he couldn’t help but eye the drink in her hand.  
  
   “Now and again,” Veronica conceded, and internally groaned. Originally, she’d considered asking him to co-pilot this job, and ultimately decided against it. Seeing him there by coincidence, Veronica wondered if he would play along. “Dance with me,” She demanded, buying them some privacy in the crowd, with a tug on Weevil’s wrist, waving apologetically to the guy at the bar she’d been talking to.  
  
    “What are you doing here, V?” Weevil stone-faced the way the music moved her body against him on the dancefloor. It wasn’t her, it wasn’t Veronica dancing with him, here. It was whoever she was being in the dive, whoever she was being for the guy at the bar. But her perfume smelled like Veronica, her hips dug into his like Veronica’s might.  
  
    Wrapping her hand over his neck, mostly to angle him so she could still see her mark at the bar, Veronica pulled herself in closer. So she could be heard over the music, of course.  
  
    “Guy’s giving me everything on how his company’s shell corporation’s set up to money launder. He doesn’t _know_ it, of course, he thinks _Victoria_ just _loves_ the way he uses his creativity to _bend_ the pesky law. Apparently he’s low-level _connected_ with the owner of this place.” Pursing her lips, Veronica changed her rhythm when the music changed, and it was the first moment she realized how stiff he was, barely moving to the beat. Normally, he didn’t shy from the easy innuendo with her; she expected _dance partner_ to be an easy cover for him to play. “Relax, my drink was a diet coke, and I have Mr. Sparky in my purse for an emergency exit. Or you know, maybe for fun.” _Kidding,_ she mentally added when he frowned.  
  
    Sure, Veronica Mars was pretty; did he ever think about her _that way?_ Yeah, sometimes. Did her warm little hands brushing his sides from behind on his motorcycle stir something sometimes? Maybe. Weevil was sure this low-cut sparkly blouse wasn’t in her school outfit rotation. In a nagging way it made him think of Lilly, and then Lilly made him think of Veronica, and well, there was a sick cycle of thought.  
  
   “You done working?” Weevil _never_ had a problem asking for what he wanted, he never had a problem being comfortable. Pressed against a Veronica he barely recognized, Weevil had no idea what he wanted, but he definitely didn’t feel comfortable.  
  
    She spun then, moving to the music with her back to him, and really, he’s only _human._ As his eyes drifted down, she spun back to him, and his hands found a relatively comfortable place on her hips.  
  
    Veronica felt his breath on her neck, and although she’d already mentally committed to this game of chicken between them, his hands on her hips drew her thoughts _lower_ for a minute.  
  
    “More or less. Think _Lanksy_ over there’s gonna take kindly to being ditched?” Veronica doubted it, but mostly she was done with him. The bug she’d planted in his office last week, not to mention the conversation she’d recorded from tonight; her dad’s client would have no problem proving laundering and finding where her date had buried the paper trail. “He was my ride here, actually.” She admitted, wincing. The plan for getting home was still a work in progress; Weevil’s face said it was suddenly more progress than work.  
  
    “Was there a question in there, Veronica Mars?” Weevil blinked down to her, endlessly amused. Somewhere along the line, doing this girl favors started feeling like helping a friend.  
  
   “There was, actually. Have you had too many tequila shots to give a girl a ride home?” Veronica had practically stopped hearing the music, as Weevil’s hands gradually gravitated to her middle.  
  
    And there it was, Weevil acknowledged in his head, the easy innuendo. The _ride home_ nudge, that if he took, would put whatever heat was getting between them back into an acceptable simmer. Would call this whole thing a draw, bringing it back to familiar territory.  
  
   “You wanna take a ride on my big ‘ole hog?” He laughed into her ear, and the tension he’d been feeling eased when she laughed, too.  
  
   “It’s _big_ , huh?” Easily, Veronica wrapped her arm over his neck, and felt unspeakably funny about the whole thing. Play always crept into their work together, Veronica shook her head.  
  
    That’s all it is, a dance together when she’s going by someone else’s name; Weevil bit his lip, nodding. On the way down, tequila always burned, always tickled; and she definitely had the little-but-fierce part of the comparison down.  
  
    Shaking his head, Weevil leaned in, and when the song ended she followed him out to his bike. Her dress was even more eye-catching in bare moonlight, and how _Lanksy_ let her walk out the door, Weevil couldn’t guess.  
  
   “Say, what were _you_ doing here alone?” Veronica took the helmet he offered, and for once, Weevil didn’t detect a hint of _investigation_ in her voice.  
  
   “Looking for trouble.” He teased, earning a glare that made her look more like herself. More like the Veronica Mars he knew; the one he liked, from a distance, and definitely didn’t love. _Couldn’t_ love. Liking the taste of tequila, liking the burn, always bit him in the morning; and he didn’t care for the hangover. Her fingers spread on his back, anchoring her to the bike, to him, Weevil shook his head again as he pulled away. He doesn’t need that hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> Lanksy's a reference to the "accountant" who's credited with developing money laundering to protect Capone's dirty money. "Take Down That Tequila" 's a reference to The Weeknd's Party Monster, a song and album I've been listening to non-stop. Thanks!


End file.
